Aún después
by S. Alex Beilshmildt
Summary: Hinamori Amu, para los trabajos de verano, ella y sus dos amigos, Tadase y Kukai, reparten el correo, pero una extraña carta, una extraña casa, cambian su vida por la totalidad en el momento en el que es llevada a un lugar fuera de su vida cotidiana.
1. Destinado

**"Aún después"**

.

Capítulo I

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Personajes aparecidos y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

**Disclaimer**: Personaje aparecidos y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Bisco Hatori. La historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la auntora aqui presente-

* * *

.

Destinado

Recorría la zona más antigua de Tokio, repartiendo el periódico en mis patines, con el viento cálido soplando en mi rostro, me detuve enfrente de la que parecía ser la que mas correo tenia.

Hola, soy Hinamori Amu, acabo de terminar los estudios en mi secundaria y pronto entrare a la preparatoria, al instituto Seiyo, pero, por ahora, trabajo medio tiempo con dos de mis mejores compañeros de la vida, Hotori Tadase y Souma Kukai.

Ellos eran totalmente contradictorios, pues Tadase era el más serio que conocía, pero sin duda a la hora de divertirse no era un amargado –por lo que doy gracias, jajaja-, Kukai… ese niño…. Era el más alegre de toda la secundaria y cuando estaba con Tadase, eran los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela, y yo, la afortunada única amiga de ambos… a pesar de ser tan diferentes, ambos son los mejores amigos del mundo, y junto conmigo somos "el trió dinamita" que es como nos llama mi madre… En cuanto a mi… no creo que haya mucho que contar, soy una chica promedio, por el único detalle de que mi cabellera tiene un lindo color rosado y mis ojos ámbar hipnotizan a los chicos.

Me senté en la banqueta leyendo los títulos de las cartas que iba a dejar –la mayoría, como siempre-, pero, algo atrajo mi atención, en el remitente de tres de ellas decía Hotori T.

-¡Hey Amu, deja de perder el tiempo y entrega esas cartas!-me grito una voz y me saco de mis trillados pensamientos, si, efectivamente, el dueño de aquella voz era mi amigo castaño, Kukai.

-Si ya termino, solo dejo todo esto aquí y nos vamos a festejar y a recoger la paga chicos-les dije a ambos, pues Kukai ya había ido por Tadase, de nuevo.

Me levante de la acera y coloque las cartas en el buzón, sin embargo un toque eléctrico se sintió en las yemas de mis dedos cuando toque la placa de la chapa de la puerta principal, mis amigos lo notaron y fueron a auxiliarme…

-Amu… ¿Estás bien? –me pregunto Tadase con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-S… si estoy bien es solo…. Solo que… la chapa… mi…. Mi mano –dije pronunciando difícilmente palabra, estaba atónita por lo que había pasado, era lógico que yo conocía ese lugar, siendo, que, aunque venia aquí cada semana, apenas si me acercaba, sin embargo, esta vez mi mano se aventuro sola a el lugar donde sentí esa sensación extraña en verdad.

-¿Estás segura Amu? –pregúnteseme ahora mi castaño amigo.

-Si es solo que la chapa, me… sentí que de algún modo conocía este lugar… -dije rindiéndome por la impotencia de poder explicar el sentimiento que en ese momento me invadió, además de que a mi mente regreso aquella imagen de la carta, la cual se veía vieja y muy desgastada.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos –argumento mi rubio compañero.

-¡No!, espera, primero quiero saber que fue esto –dije haciendo un capricho, como niña de cinco años deseando un caramelo.

-Vamos Amu, deja tu capricho de lado, vámonos a comer un helado, si conoces aquí es solo porque vienes todas las semanas.

-No lo sé –ahora Kukai me empezaba a apoyar, era lógico que a él siempre le han fascinado las aventuras -. ¿Qué tal si solo echamos un vistazo?

-Si quieren saber la historia de la casa, tendrán que entrar y averiguarla –dijo una voz algo rugosa y desgastada detrás de nosotros, volteando a verla, nos pudimos percatar que era una muy vieja anciana, con el pelo blanquecino y hermosos y grandes ojos marrones.

-¿A qué se refiere con entrar y averiguarlo? –pregunte incrédula a la anciana.

-Verán, les contare solo parte de la historia –dijo y los tres tragamos saliva, la anciana vivía en la casa de enfrente -, hace 100 años, se rumoraba que esta casa estaba ocupada por 2 vampiros y 4 hermanos, humanos claro, y, aunque los 6 se llevaban bien, el padre de los humanos no aceptaba el hecho de que los vampiros vivieran aquí… por cierto gracias por el correo Amu.

Dicho esto la anciana regreso a su casa, dejándonos confundidos, entonces reaccione…

-¿Amu?¡Espere!... ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?…

-No lo sé Amu pero yo voy a entrar… -dijo Kukai muy emocionado.

-No creo que sea prudente –aseguro Tadase, pero Kukai se adelanto y abrió la puerta de la casa, dando paso para ver parte del interior.

Un pequeño patio con azulejo que junto daba una esencia floral, aunque, claro, estaba muy sucio y viejo, mas al fondo se veía como estaba una vieja puerta de madera, algo cocida por el tiempo, con una cerradura muy oxidada, un jardín marchito adornaba la entrada a los lados y a mi mente vino una pregunta… "¿Cómo se hubiera visto hace 100 años?" y yo sola me respondí… "Trata de imaginarlo Amu, por algo eres de las que mejor calificación tenias en la clase de literatura con tantos ensayos". Kukai se aventuro a entrar y a colocarse junto a Tadase frente a la puerta de madera, yo, antes de entrar tome una carta, de las que había dejado y la abrí comenzando a leerla.

"Chicos, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y yo, lamentablemente, ya no estoy con ustedes, pero déjenme decirles, que nunca los olvide, aun recuerdo el día y el momento justo en el que vi a Amu sentada en la acera analizando esta carta, era lógico que se había sorprendido por el remitente, y si, era yo… su amigo…

Ustedes regresaron, y Amu, déjame decirte que él está muy triste desde ese momento, no ha dejado de pensar en ti, al igual que yo, Kukai, ella también te extraña, el problema es que… ha muerto de tristeza después de este año… pero al haberme enamorado perdidamente, no me atreví a abandonarla, ella es mi vida, no sé, pero mande esta carta poco después de que se fueron, ordenando que hasta hoy… 7 de agosto del 2010 la enviaran a esta dirección, sabiendo con exactitud, que esta sería el inicio de nuestra aventura, si las cosas salen de nuevo como pasaron… tal vez no nos volvamos a ver.

Con cariño y mucha nostalgia, su gran amigo Hotori Tadase.

Para: Hinamori Amu y Souma Kukai. Mis mejores y más preciados amigos."

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… ¿Tadase no nos volvería a ver? ¿De qué y de quienes hablaba la carta? Y ¡¿Por qué rayos siento un vacio en el pecho?, observe a mis amigos y estaban a punto de abrir la chapa de la puerta, esa que estaba toda oxidada, tire la carta al viento y corrí a donde mis amigos con lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, no quería que nada les pasara, pero ese hueco en mi estomago había aparecido, justo como el día en que mis padres chocaron y mi madre murió.

-¡Esperen! –alcance a gritar, pero era muy tarde ellos habían abierto la puerta y la que estaba detrás de mí, se había cerrado…

Una luz segadora apareció frente a nosotros y solo pude preguntarme ¿Qué sucedería a partir de este momento?

Un golpe me despertó de mis tontos razonamientos.

-Amu quítate de encima –me grito mi amigo Kukai, tan amable como siempre.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía donde aterrice –le dije tan sarcásticamente como pude.

-Esperen chicos –nos interrumpió la pelea, de nueva cuenta, y como siempre, Tadase, era lógico que todo lo que había leído volvió de golpe con su voz, como cuando estas borracha y despiertas sin saber donde estas.

-¿Qué sucede Tadase?-argumento mi castañito parando la pelea y luego vi la cara de sorpresa en su rostro, mis lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas inconscientemente, observe a mi alrededor, era un lugar, realmente hermoso, una puerta de color pardo un poco amarillenta, según mis conocimientos, es una madera de roble y por lo que se veía era de uno de muy buena calidad.

-¿Qué te sucede Amu? –pregunto cordialmente Tadase, lo cual me hizo llorar aun mas, mi llanto se detuvo, dejando mis mejillas hinchadas y sonrojadas, me detuve a contemplar el lugar, la cerradura de la puerta, bellamente tallada a mano, era de oro puro, alrededor de esta estaba un marco de enredadera que crecía hacia arriba, directamente hacia una ventana y también a la derecha de esta, hacia un balcón muy hermoso.

A los lados de la puerta había unos bellos rosales de color carmesí, la casa era tipo Inglesa del siglo IXX combinada con acabados japoneses tradicionales, en ese momento unas palabras pasaron por mi mente "este lugar es realmente hermoso".

-No… no es nada chicos… es solo que, me preocupaba que algo malo sucediera… ¿Pero en donde estamos? –pregunte aun sin saber nuestro paradero, por la cara de mis amigos, también estaban muy confundidos…

Dimos la vuelta y abrimos una hermosa puerta de acero pintada de color negro y nos asomamos a la calle, encontrándonos por una hermosa fachada de una calle adornada con cerezos al por mayor, y digo esto, porque a la entrada de cada casa –incluida esta-, se encontraban adornando 2 grandes cerezos, enormes y florecidos, en mi rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa y volvimos a entrar al lugar donde aparecimos.

-Bipolar –me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Kukai…

-¿Qué? –pregunte aun sin entender las palabras de mi amigo.

-Te digo bipolar porque hace unos momentos estabas llorando –dicho esto suspiro, como si fuera lógico -, fuera de eso, yo no sé donde nos encontrábamos, ni siquiera sabía que en Tokio aun había lugares así…

-Disculpen… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –una voz ajena, la cual de alguna manera se me hacia extrañamente familiar, los tres volteamos al origen de la voz, encontrándonos con una chica de cabello castaño y lindos ojos cafés.

-Pe… perdón por la intromisión… -se disculpo tartamudeando mi rubio compañero.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hinamori Amu, ellos son Souma Kukai y Hotori Tadase de 16 años-me presente, supongo que era su casa, ella llevaba un lindo kimono de "Nadeshiko" con cintas violetas, el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, con un lindo broche de esta flor.

-Su ropa es extraña, ¿De dónde provienen?

-Esto… venimos de… ¡China!-argumento mi amigo Tadase.

-Esto es… ¿En qué año estamos? –la verdad me sentía un poco tonta el preguntar el año, pero, en verdad no sabía nada de este lugar, y por su vestimenta, deduje que no estábamos en el 2010, la castañita soltó una leve risita y luego se repuso dispuesta a responder mi pregunta.

-Estamos en el año 1911… es primero de Agosto –dicho esto nos dedico una sonrisa muy dulce y volvió a hablar -. Ustedes no tienen donde quedarse… ¿O me equivoco?

Analice las palabras de la chica, era lógico que no sabía cómo rayos habíamos llegado hasta 1911, pero en algo acertó… no teníamos donde pasar la noche, ni siquiera sabíamos como regresar a nuestra época.

-Es verdad, no tenemos donde quedarnos –asegure, mis amigos seguían en estado de shock por los datos proporcionados, por lo cual yo desarrolle la conversación con la chica -. Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yuiki Yaya… de 15… ellos… ¿Son tus prometidos?-me respondió muy segura… analice su pregunta y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

-¡No! –asegure apenada, como… ¿Mis prometidos?... rayos… -, solo nos conocemos de toda la vida, ellos son mis mejores amigos.

-Oh está bien… por lo que siento en ustedes, no son malas personas, le preguntare a mi hermano si pueden hospedarse aquí, síganme.

Dicho esto, mis amigos, como robos, la siguieron, yo seguía consiente, entramos a la casa por la hermosa puerta, y, al entrar nos deleitamos con un interior aun más hermoso.

El interior era de acabados de madera, totalmente diferente a la fachada de la casa, mejor dicho, de la mansión, pues afuera daba la impresión de ser de ladrillos y cemento, como las casa de nuestra época; los arcos de las puertas eran de Fresno con un color amarillento ligeramente agrisado–por lo que se, al ser hija de un carpintero artístico-, tenia acabados japoneses también, por lo que, al llegar a la puerta trasera, vimos una puerta corrediza, común en casas tradicionales japonesas. Al abrirla nos encontramos con dos escenarios diferentes, una chica de pelo largo, color uva, quien practicaba danza japonesa con un kimono y un abanico de un lado del extenso jardín, de más o menos seis metros por cinco de largo, rodeado por un muro de cemento con tejas en la parte de arriba. Del otro lado del hermoso jardín, dos chicos, uno de pelo verde y otro idéntico a la chica del kimono; practicando con espadas de madera una lucha de samuráis.

-Hermanos, tenemos invitados –interrumpió la castaña las acciones de estos.

-¿Quiénes son Yaya? Y… ¿Por qué traen vestimentas tan extrañas?-pregunto la chica de pelo violeta.

-Son extranjeros, al parecer, al igual que nosotros, son huérfanos –aseguro la castaña, pero, al pensarlo bien, en este lugar, si somos huérfanos.

-Y… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –ahora pregunto el de pelo verde.

-Esto… yo soy, Hinamori Amu, mucho gusto –hice una reverencia y luego mis amigos me siguieron a presentarse.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Souma Kukai.

-Y… y yo Hotori Tadase, un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es nuestro Hotori, un placer, soy Fujisaki Nadeshiko, ellos son mis hermanos, Fujisaki Nagihiko y Sanjo Kairi.

Si son hermanos, ¿Por qué todos tienen apellidos diferentes? –Fue la duda que cruzo por mi cabeza y al parecer Nadeshiko lo supo-, levantamos la vista y ella siguió hablando.

-Somos huérfanos criados por un matrimonio, el cual nos rescato de la pobreza y a los cuales amamos como verdaderos padres, los únicos con verdaderos lazos sanguíneos somos Nagihiko y yo, pero, todos somos hermanos.

-Esto… nosotros crecimos juntos, porque nuestros padres eran muy amigos –cosa que es realidad-, sin embargo, mis padres murieron hace poco en un accidente junto con los de Tadase… y ambos vivimos en una misma casa con los de Kukai –dije, recordando el accidente, era lógico que omití la parte de que mi padre seguía vivo y entonces puse una mentira en mi explicación-. La madre de Kukai murió cuando él nació. Después de 3 años, el padre de Kukai murió por una enfermedad y nos mandaron a Japón.

Mis amigos captaron que era una mentira, pero la muerte de los padres de Tadase y la madre de mi amigo Kukai, los había puesto un poco tristes al igual que a mí la de mi madre, pues, siempre intentábamos no recordar ese tipo de detalles.

-Bueno hermanos, ¿Qué les parece, podrían quedarse aquí? –pregunto emocionada nuestra amiga Yaya.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrán que ayudarnos con la limpieza, y… Hinamori, espero no le moleste compartir habitación con mi hermana Nadeshiko –me dijo el chico de pelo uva, yo negué con la cabeza, la idea de compartir habitación era interesante –Hotori y Souma compartirán habitación pues, mañana llegaran los otros chicos, junto con nuestra madre chicos.

¿Otros dos? Me pregunto cómo serán, mi vida se había convertido en una tradicional, Nadeshiko y Yaya me prestaron un kimono muy lindo y ese día pusimos de nuestra parte para limpiar, pues mañana llegaba la madre de los chicos y teníamos que dar una buena impresión. Nadeshiko es una chica muy culta y muy buena persona, todos decidimos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, empezando porque Nadeshiko y Nagihiko siempre se confundía cuando les hablaba por su apellido, Kairi, aunque es un tipo serio, es buena persona, se llevo muy bien con Tadase, pues su forma de ser es algo similar –idea con la cual los demás estaban de acuerdo conmigo-, Yaya es una chica muy alegre, a pesar de que su pasado es muy triste, es parecida a Kukai, solo que Yaya es muy infantil. Esa noche nos fuimos a dormir dispuestos a esperar, mañana a la señora, la dueña de la casa, y, madre de estos chicos.

* * *

_Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, espero les guste porque esta algo elaborado, pero aquí seguiré, sobre todo para progresar como escritora._

_Este fandom espero les guste y por aquí nos estaremos viendo._

_._

_¡Comentarios!_

_._

_Besos_

_._

_*Sky*_


	2. Conocidos

**"Aún después"**

.

Capítulo II

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

**Disclaimer:** Personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Bisco Hatori, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente..

**Disclaimer:** Personajes aparecidos y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de CLAMP, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Conocidos

.

Justo en la madrugada, en medio del sueño, alguien llego a la casa, y, al parecer, fue sorpresivamente. El padre –adoptivo por supuesto-, de mis amigos, había llegado un poco antes que su esposa, aunque, a decir verdad, no se le veía muy contento, y, no sabría decirles la razón.

La noche, ya sin más, transcurrió normal, y, la mañana llego en el momento en que el amanecer comenzó, y yo, no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche… ¿Cuál es a razón por la que vinimos a dar a este lugar? ¿Lo de la carta… pasara? Esas preguntas fueron las que no me permitieron pegar el ojo en todo ese rato, analizándolas, y, buscando inútilmente una respuesta.

A medio día, después del desayuno –en el cual aprendí a cocinar, pues tuve que ayudar a Yaya y a Nadeshiko a cocinar para los chicos y su padre… Kyouya… Un tipo bastante más serio que Tadase y Kairi juntos, en verdad mucho más serio… aunque creo que es por lo que estaba a punto de pasar-, llego una carroza negra, larga, la cual se estaciono en la entrada de la residencia.

Una chica de pelo rubio y con ropa de aristócrata de Europa del siglo IXX… lo olvide, estoy en el siglo IXX… en fin, una chica de cabello dorado y hermosos y penetrantes ojos violetas–pero no por eso una mirada menos triste-, bajo de la carroza.

-Señorita Tsukiyomi le había pedido que me esperece dentro de la carroza hasta que le abriera la puerta –hablo el cochero de la carroza, de cabello grisáceo y ya algo viejo, la verdad, no me interesa saber su nombre.

-No esperare, tengo que dar la noticia lo más pronto posible-sentí el peso del ambiente y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. El padre de los chicos… he decidido llamarlo "señor Kyouya" estaba mirando penetrantemente –y con demasiado odio, según pude sentir-, directamente a la rubia, quien al parecer le corresponde el apellido de "Tsukiyomi".

-No te apresures demasiado Utau, eres demasiado hiperactiva, espera a que por lo menos nos presentemos –un joven, calculo yo, de 17 o 18 años, bajo de la carroza, para comenzar a dialogar, reprimiendo a su hermana, y de paso, llamando, de alguna manera sobrenatural… toda mi atención.

Cabellera negra azulada, peinada hacia atrás con unos mechones rebeldes postrados en su frente, ojos zafiro, hermosos en verdad, sin mencionar lo hipnotizantes y brillantes que eran, un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado para su edad; basta decir que quede embelesada con semejante figura, pues aun en mi época, nunca había contemplado a alguien así.

-Lo siento Ikuto, pero mi deber es darles esa noticia –se justifico la rubia, al parecer responde al nombre de Utau… y el… Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

-Espera, primero, hablare con Kyouya, después les diremos a ellos –replico el joven peli azul.

El señor Kyouya, aun con una mirada desaprobatoria en el rostro, indico a Ikuto que entraran a la mansión, y, nadie más bajo de la carroza, temía lo peor.

Después de quince minutos de hablar en el despacho del señor kyouya, se oyó un grito, al parecer, de parte de este, y, muy molesto.

-¡No lo aceptare, es una reverenda estupidez!-fue el grito que retumbo por los pasillos.

Después de esto salió directo al comedor, justo donde todos nos encontrábamos conociendo un poco más a Utau Tsukiyomi –una chica bastante genial y muy segura de sí misma-, siguiendo la conversación a gritos con el joven Tsukiyomi.

-¡No lo aceptare! –Gritaba sin dejar hablar al peli azul -¡Ni lo sueñes!

-No grite por favor, además, fue el deseo de nuestra madre…

-¡No le digas así!-reclamo el señor Kyouya mi Yuzuki…

Su vista se empezó a entristecer de manera sorprendente, pero, soporto su melancolía solo para levantar la vista y encontrarse con las miradas de todos sus hijos…

-Lamento tener que informarles… -dijo con la voz entrecortada el señor -, pero mi… nuestra amada Yuzuki… ha fallecido… -mire de reojo a mis amigos, y, fácilmente pude notar como la noticia los destruyo, y, no era para menos.

-Ya le informaste… lo siento chicos –hablo la rubia, mi nueva amiga.

-Chicos, quiero hablar con ustedes un momento –dijo el señor Kyouya a sus "hijos" y entraron de nuevo al estudio.

-Les dirá la verdad hermana –dijo Ikuto a Utau -. ¿Ustedes no son sus hijos?

-No… para nada –empezó a comentar mi amigo castaño -, nosotros somos solo amigos de los chicos. Nos han ofrecido techo para… vivir, puesto que no tenemos en donde hospedarnos.

-Es cierto, pero, perdón por la pregunta, ¿Qué les dirá el señor Kyouya?-pregunto Tadase.

-Les dirá que nuestra madre en realidad es Yuzuki… la esposa del señor –respondió tristemente mi rubia amiga.

-¿Qué sentido tiene esa respuesta? –pregúntese otra vez mi rubio compañero, puesto que al parecer, ninguno de los tres comprendía la verdad.

-bueno… -empezó Utau e hizo una pausa para suspirar-, Hace 18 años, la señora conocida como Yuzuki, viajo a Europa para asuntos respecto a su familia, pero, durante la semana que estuvo ahí, conoció a un joven el cual le robo el corazón: Un músico que respondía al nombre de Aruto Tsukiyomi… nuestro padre.

-Ambos se enamoraron perdidamente, uno del otro… aunque sabían que ella estaba casada, no lo pudo evitar –continuo la historia Ikuto -, y del resultado de su relación nací yo, y al siguiente periodo mi hermana Utau.

-Nuestra madre y nuestro padre sabían que no podían estar juntos, por lo cual ella sufrió mucho, dejándonos en Europa, pero visitándonos cada que podía. Nunca nos oculto la verdad, por eso cuando nos iba a visitar era la más feliz… -ella comento con cierta melancolía.

-De ella sabíamos muchas cosas, como el hecho de que adopto a varios chicos de la edad de Utau y una más chica, aunque a todos nos quería por igual… hace tres meses nuestro padre murió, dejando una única petición: que viviéramos con nuestra madre, y ella, al recibir nuestra carta corrió por nosotros. Sin embargo en el camino, unos rufianes asaltaron la carroza en donde viajaba, por ser muy elegante… -nos comento el peli azul.

Su cara se lleno de dolor, era lógico que ella había muerto en el intento de robo, pero, una duda surgió en mi cabeza, y, al parecer también en la de Kukai, el cual me volteo a ver.

-¿Por qué a ustedes no les sucedió nada? –preguntamos al unisonó Kukai y yo y, provocamos que ellos abrieran los ojos de sorpresa.

-Bueno, en primera estancia, porque ella nos defendió –dijo triste Utau.

-La segunda es que simplemente no lo lograron –ahora argumento Ikuto mirando hacia los adornos en los candelabros del techo, tratando de evadir de alguna forma, nuestras miradas.

-¿Así qué era eso?-dijo ingenuamente Kukai, el no sabía cómo enfrentar correctamente las mentiras de la gente, y, solo sonreía.

-Bueno en ese caso… -comenzó a hablar Tadase, pero la puerta del estudio se abrió y tanto Nadeshiko como Yaya me apartaron de ahí y me llevaron al jardín.

-¿Qué sucede chicas? –pregunté un poco aturdida por la reciente acción de mis amigas mientras tomaba asiento en la entrada del jardín.

-Amu, no es por nada, pero te queríamos pedir de favor que durmieras en la misma habitación que Utau –me dijo Nadeshiko.

-¿Porqué? –pregunte ingenua, entonces recordé la historia de Ikuto y Utau, y su madre y padre…

-Yaya no quiere dormir con ella, quiere dormir conmigo –señalo Nadeshiko, mire a Yaya y ella tenía la mirada vacía con dirección al hermoso y amplio jardín.

-Entiendo –dije y me levante, subí directo a la recién asignada habitación seguida de las chicas. Ya que estaba en la habitación de Nadeshiko, la cual era la más amplia, tome mis cosas y las lleve a la habitación de Yaya, donde encontré que ella ya tenía todo arreglado para el cambio de habitación.

-Ya esta Amu, ahora si quieres elige tú la cama que quieras –mientras me hablaba señalo dos camas, una rosa con acabados de azul claro y otra negra con acabados rojos.

-Elijo esta –dije alegremente mientras me recostaba en la cama rosa.

-Está bien, instante, yo iré con mi hermana –termino Yaya y salió e la habitación con sus cosas.

-¿Sera que les enoja que ellos si sean sus hijos de sangre? ¿O se los habrá pedido el señor Kyouya? –me pregunte a mí, en voz alta.

-Un poco de ambas –me respondió una suave voz desde la entrada del cuarto, era Utau, la cual había respondido a mis cuestionamientos.

-Oh, ya veo –dije y me levante, para colocarme en la orilla de la cama -, Utau… ¿El señor Kyouya y la señora Yuzuki… tu sabes porque no tuvieron hijos?

-Sí, lo sé… -me respondió mi rubia amiga -. El señor Kyouya, es infértil, y, por más que deseaba un hijo propio no lo pudo tener, por eso cuando supo que existíamos nos odio profundamente.

La verdad es que entendía las razones del señor, pero, yo sabía que el odiar a alguien siempre será malo. Lo sé, porque aunque quise odiar a la persona que provoco el accidente en el que murió mi madre y los padres de Tadase. Pero, sin embargo sabía que en el fondo, no sabía quién era, la razón que tenia, o si se estaba lamentando por eso, o simplemente si solo había sido un accidente.

-Entiendo… pero, no me importa Utau –la rubia puso una cara de extrañeza ante mis palabras -. Yo seré tu amiga, no me importa que, ¡Te lo prometo!

Ante mis palabras, Utau sonrió, la verdad era una sonrisa muy hermosa, y, aunque no me había percatado –por estar observando con demasía de atención a Ikuto-, Utau era realmente hermosa. Con esos ojos violeta y su pelo largo y rubio.

A la hora de la comida se sintió el ambiente medio tenso, ya que, Kyouya y sus "hijos" no aceptaban a Utau e Ikuto, Kukai, de alguna manera, nunca sintió esa tención, y, Tadase, estaba embelesado con Yaya, se lo que siente, puesto que en pequeños momentos, mi mirada se desviaba hacia el peli azul y una inevitable sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

-Vamos a salir un momento –aviso Ikuto después de terminar, y, miro a Utau.

-Así es, permiso –A completo Utau mientras se levantaba y sus trastos con ella.

Ikuto hizo lo mismo y después de estar en la cocina tomaron sus cosas y salieron a caminar –eso es lo que creo-. El ambiente dentro de la casa volvió a relajarse.

El día llegaba la crepúsculo exacto y me coloque en el balcón, el cual tenía muchas flores y una enredadera en él, me había colocado el yukata que me había regalado Nadeshiko, en verdad hermoso…; observé hacia la casa de enfrente y una chica baja salió acompañada de otras dos -al parecer gemelas -, todas de cabellera rubia, y un bebé en brazos. Se percataron de mi presencia y me sonrieron, bajé para ver quiénes eran y me siguieron Kukai y Tadase –quienes por alguna razón, desde que llegamos, están más unidos a mí, tal vez por el miedo de estar en otro tiempo, aunque con Tadase no se note mucho por Yaya-. Al llegar a la entrada, ellas estaban en la esquina de la calle, esperando a que algo –o alguien-, las alcanzara.

-Disculpen –dije en cuanto llegue a su lado y los dos chicos detrás de mi -, esto… sé que es raro pero me parecieron familiares.

No supe cómo demonios explicar la sensación que me invadió, pero era algo así, sentía que las conocía de toda la vida. La pequeña, quien traía al bebé, no mostraba reacción en su rostro, y las otras dos sonrieron al verme.

-Hola Amu –me saludo la chica del kimono rosa… esperen… ¿Como sabe mi nombre?

-No tenemos que decir nada chicas –las reprimió la pequeña y siguió -, saben que está confundida así que no hay que dejarla peor.

-Muy tarde –expreso la gemela de traje negro con un toque de frialdad -, nos disculpamos Hotori, Souma, Hinamori, nos tenemos que ir.

Dijo y jaló a las otras, pero la del traje rosa se me acercó para presentarse.

-Perdón por eso, mi hermana es muy fría y calculadora, mucho gusto, soy Elda y ella es Freya… la pequeña es Rima y el bebé es mi hermana menor, Tsuki, bueno, nos vemos, nos esperan.

Con esas palabras se volvió a alejar, dejándome con más preguntas que respuestas.

-Eso fue muy extraño –comentó mi amigo castaño.

-Lo sé, no sé de que estaban hablando –al instante un flash apareció en mi cabeza y recordé esa carta que abrí… ¿Por qué cada vez que Tadase habla me da tanta melancolía?, como si no lo fuera a volver a ver de nuevo -. Pero, ¿No quieren dar una vuelta?

-¡Vaya! Al parecer el chico enamorado se quiere relajar un poco –las palabras de Kukai hicieron que Tadase se sonrojara un poco.

-No digas tonterías Kukai, es, es solo que, pues si estamos aquí, sería bueno conocer un poco, para ver…

-Te entiendo Tadase –le dije y me acerque a murmurarle-. No te preocupes, no diremos nada de Yaya, pero sé qué hacer con Kukai.

Le guiñe el ojo y se sonrojo más, ahora iba la tortura para Kukai, de quien, me percate, se llevaba muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien con Utau.

-Por cierto Kukai… ¿A dónde crees que haya ido Utau? –le pregunte mirándolo con cierta picardía.

-No lo sé –dijo sin más… inútil… -, pero, si me dijo que iba a haber aquí cerca un festival…

-¿El festival de las luces? –preguntó Tadase algo confundido, aunque, si, supongo que es ese tonto festival, al que solo he ido una vez… y eso cuando era pequeña con… mi mama…

-¿Qué les parece si vamos? –nos preguntó Kukai y luego me miro y retiró lo dicho, ha de haber recordado lo mismo que yo -. Lo siento, mejor… vamos a caminar por el resto de la ciudad.

-No… vamos al festival –le dije segura de mi misma -, hay que divertirnos y ver si es como la última vez.

Aunque se extrañaron, después me miraron con ternura, y siguieron caminando a mi par, pero, en medio del camino, justo antes de llegar al festival, una pareja estaba desmayada y recargada en unos postes de madera colocados como adornos…

Nos acercamos a verlos, y, se veían pálidos… débiles… revise si estaban heridos y solo pude encontrar en su cuello –en los dos cuellos-, unas marcas… dos hoyos seguidos… y aún con sangre alrededor…

* * *

_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, perdón por subirlo hasta ahora, pero habia tenido mucho trabajo y muy poca inspiración... pero al fí pude terminarlo, en verdad les agradesco sus comentarios, gracias a: katina-12, HideMe101, Akira-Chan, aitniram y a Aki no kisu por sus comentarios, y, si, es algo confuso, pero espero les guste._

_._

_Kissu_

_._

_*Sky*_


	3. Fuegos Artificiales

**"Aún después"**

.

Capítulo III

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

**Disclaimer:** Personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Bisco Hatori, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente..

**Disclaimer:** Personajes aparecidos y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de CLAMP, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Fuegos Artificiales

.

Vagando por el festival, sí, eso era lo que hacía. Mis amigos habían ido por su lado, yo sin embargo seguía un poco preocupada… si… pero no entiendo el "porqué" de mi preocupación.

La joven pareja había despertado después de un rato en que los encontramos, argumentando que se encontraban bien, regresaron a su hogar… pero… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué tenían sangre? Y justamente en esos pequeños orificios…

-Ne Amu, concéntrate, disfruta el rato… no todos los días puedes asistir a un festival "totalmente tradicional" –me dije a mi misma mientras que caminaba con el yukata hacia algún lugar, inconscientemente, apartándome del centro de la fiesta.

Camine hasta llegar a un enorme árbol… el cual estaba a un lado de otro muy pequeño… cerca de ahí pude divisar un lago, y, a la luz de la luna apenas comenzaba a hacerse presente, aunque, muy levemente. Suspire.

-Me pregunto si algún día volveré a casa… -dije para mí, pero alguien más había oído…

-La extrañas mucho ¿O me equivoco? –una voz masculina, pero suave como la seda había deleitado mis oídos, y trate de buscarla -. Estoy acá, ven…

-¿Donde…?-pregunte al vacío y seguí caminando hasta llegar al lago, el cual tenía varios árboles altos, rodeándolo. Debo admitir que la vista es incomparable: el lago levemente iluminado, los árboles sonando con el viento y esta sensación de paz que siento dentro de mí.

-Es hermoso, ¿No? –oí la hermosa voz de nuevo y voltee hacia el árbol detrás mío y ahí estaba el; a la luz de la luna debo admitir que se veía extrañamente más atractivo que hace una hora en que lo había visto. Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas después de percatarme que lo había observado con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta.

-Tsukiyomi… ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –fue lo único que pude tartamudear después de que el bajo del árbol con un rápido y astuto movimiento felino, colocándose, justo enfrente de mí.

-No me llames tan formal linda, tómalo… como un favor personal… Amu –me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que me sonrojara más… y aún más al darme cuenta que me había dado permiso de llamarlo por su nombre y el… me había llamado por el mío.

Admitiré que nunca había oído sonar a mi nombre tan hermoso como cuando él lo pronuncio… se había acercado a mí de tal manera que sentía su respiración en mi cara, pues, a pesar de ser más alto que yo, se había encorvado para acercarse a mi rostro.

-Utau está con tu amigo y el rubio se fue por el resto de las personas a la casa, creo que es porque se entero de los fuegos artificiales… desde aquí se verán mucho más hermosos… –me murmuro en el oído eso ultimo y luego mordió mi lóbulo, haciendo que mis rodillas no resistieran y cayendo atrapada en el pecho y los brazos del peli azul.

-¡Pervertido suéltame! –le dije sonrojada mientras me soltaba de él.

-Al parecer tus orejas, al igual que yo, son tu punto débil –dijo y se coloco en una posición normal a tres pasos de mí.

Iba a comenzar a reclamarle si no fuera porque un ruido se oyó cerca… un fuego artificial había sonado a lo lejos y exploto…

-Son hermosos… -murmuro Ikuto y voltee a verlos… es extraño pero su cara estaba… feliz… me había perdido en cierto momento en su sonrisa… una sonrisa sincera.

Llegue a pensar que el mundo me importaba poco, la preocupación, la tristeza y cualquier otra cosa me importaba poco… decidí concentrarme de nuevo en los fuegos artificiales, quienes me llenaban de alegría hasta el tope… pero… ¿Porque? No lo sé… pero es bueno sonreír…

-Así que aquí estaban –me dijo una voz familiar… la de Kukai, quien venía acompañado de Utau y todos los demás.

-Si… -respondí sin dejar de ver los fuegos artificiales… pero dando una rápida mirada a todos y sobre todo… a Ikuto.

-Se ve aún más hermoso aquí… -dijo Yaya… quien estaba a un lado de Tadase, con su Yukata.

-Gracias por decirnos Hotori –dijo la chica que hace una hora había conocido… Elda, si mal no me acuerdo…

-En verdad es lindo –dijo la pequeña con el bebe en brazos y Nagihiko se le acerco.

-Guardemos silencio para observar… Rima –le dijo Nagihiko a Rima… si, así se llamaba…

Durante el rato en el que estuvieron los fuegos artificiales todos guardaron silencio, pero con solo miradas lo lazos se fueron estrechando… aunque creo que entre algunos solo se agrandaron…

Después de la fiesta llegamos a la casa, enterándonos de que el señor Kyouya había salido de viaje, de nueva cuenta. El ambiente extrañamente se había relajado… y también habíamos invitado a tomar té a Rima, Elda y Freya… nuestras vecinas –técnicamente eso eran, puesto que ya vivíamos aquí-, disfrutando de una agradable conversación y unas sonrisas muy sinceras. Al caer en cuenta de la hora, ellas regresaron a su casa y nosotros fuimos a descansar… bueno, los demás fueron a descansar, porque a mi había regresado esta extraña sensación de melancolía, de pie enfrente de la puerta que daba al balcón…

-Maldito sentimiento… susurre para mí, pero alguien familiar me escucho…

-¿Qué sucede Amu? –de nuevo interrumpió mi reflexión Kukai.

-Nada –mentí.

-No me mientas Amu –me descubrió… -, y si, sé que me estas mintiendo y lo que pensaste porque te conozco muy bien… por algo somos casi como hermanos… -me recordó de nuevo Kukai.

-Es verdad… ¿Crees que volveremos?

-No lo sé… pero debes admitir que es divertido aquí –me respondió con una despreocupada sonrisa.

-Sí lo es… -respondí aun con este estúpido sentimiento…

-No estés triste… tal vez regresemos justo en el momento en el que nos fuimos y nuestros padres ni cuenta se darán –me interrumpió de nuevo, sabiendo exactamente como me sentía.

-Pero… ¿Y si regresamos mucho después?… ¿Y si volvemos después de que nuestros padres hayan muerto?... y si… -no pude continuar con mis preguntas sin respuesta porque mi amigo me había sujetado entre su pecho y sus brazos… era como los demás abrazos que me había dado en cuanto supe el accidente y la muerte de mi madre… un abrazo reconfortante… lo correspondí y oí un azote de puerta el cual nos hizo saltar y soltarnos un poco.

-Lo siento si los asuste –oí esa hermosa voz de nueva cuenta… Ikuto… y sonaba molesto…

-No te preocupes Tsukiyomi… no pasa nada –le respondió Kukai sin preocupaciones… -nosotros ya íbamos a acostarnos…

-Está bien… yo solo iba por agua… -oí de nuevo a Ikuto con la voz firme… lo pude divisar con la quijada tensa, al igual que sus hombros.

-No importa… -de nuevo le respondió Kukai sin preocupación y se giró hacia mí -. Hermanita, como ya te dije… no te preocupes… veras que todo se solucionara… pero por ahora… vamos a dormir…

Kukai me dijo eso y bostezó, para luego meterse a su cuarto y despedirse con un "buenas noches Amu… buenas noches Tsukiyomi" y moviendo un poco el brazo en señal de despedida. Ikuto bajó las escaleras aún con sus hombros tensos, así que por alguna extraña razón lo seguí…

Llegamos a la cocina y sacó un vaso, para después llenarlo con agua. Lo imité y en lo que llenaba el vaso él se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, a donde lo seguí y vi que tomaba asiento en el borde de la casa.

-¿Te sucede algo? –fue lo único que pude preguntarle.

-No –me respondió fríamente.

-Si no quieres decirme está bien… pero si quieres contarme después… te escuchare –le respondí de nuevo tomando asiento cerca de él y volvió a abrir la boca después de haber relajado un poco su rostro…

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? –me preguntó viendo hacia el jardín y me confundí un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

No me respondió, pero en cambio me miró con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules. Mi respiración extrañamente se entrecorto… ¿Cómo es posible que mi corazón lata tan acelerado con una simple mirada? Algo sentí en el ambiente, una extraña presión que me hacia acercarme a Ikuto de poco a poco, pero no era algo en el ambiente… era mi corazón… el cual latía desenfrenadamente. Ikuto se acerco más rápido de lo que yo lo hacía quedando a escasos milímetros de mi boca… aún mirándome de frente, directo a los ojos.

Su mano tocó la mía y miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi brazo hasta llegar a mi corazón y hacerlo palpitar más fuerte. Desvié la mirada junto con mi cara y pude oir otra vez su voz.

-¿Estas muy nerviosa no?- me pregunto, pero oía muy diferente su tono a como estaba hace unos momentos.

Trató de respirar normalmente, yo tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para soltarla después lentamente. Después de unos escasos minutos de silencio me percate de algo que hizo que mi sangre se acumulará en mis mejillas… Ikuto seguía con si mano sobre la mía, pero estaba viendo hacia el jardín.

-I… kuto… ¿Podrías…? –traté de preguntarle si podría quitar si mano de la mía, pero solo salieron ese infantiles tartamudeos, lo cual provoco que Ikuto me girara a ver con una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar aún más.

-¿Qué necesitas Amu? –me pregunto acercándose a mi… es irreal que algo como esto me ocurra, lo acabo de conocer ayer…

Esto no es una típica historia en que aquella extraña chica viaja en el tiempo y se enamora del primer chico guapo que ve –aunque, no es el primer chico guapo, si es el más atractivo el único que me hace sentir tan nerviosa-. Sé que esta historia… mi vida, tiene mucho más y eso lo siento en el fondo de mi pecho… pero… por alguna razón no quiero volver a ver a los ojos a Ikuto, pues no creo que mi cara sonrojada sea muy linda… en un momento sentí que su mano se había retirado de la mía… pero… seguía ahí… mirándome, puesto que solo podía sentir su mirada penetrando a través de unos flequillos que se me escaparon para cubrir mis ojos. Oí una pequeña risita proveniente del peli azul a mi costado, ¿Se ríe de mi? ¿De mis reacciones?

-Así que aquí estabas… Amu me preocupe, y tu Ikuto… deja de hacerle maldades a mi amiga –era la voz de Utau, quien reprimía a su hermano.

-Lo sé Utau, te oí –le respondió el peli azul, luego se levantó y se puso a un lado de Utau dándole palmadas en su hombro y esta se enojo un poco.

-¡Idiota! –fue lo único que le dijo Utau a Ikuto y este se retiro, yo me calme un poco al no sentir su presencia y alce la mirada al cielo -. Mi hermano es irritante, pero es bueno.

Oí que Utau me lo decía, pero es algo que de extraña manera, ya sabía.

-Claro Utau, gracias –creo… pero… aún sigo sin explicarme estos sonrojos… y a que se refirió Ikuto con ¿No lo entiendes verdad?

-Vámonos a acostar –me dijo mi rubia amiga y asentí. ME levante y me fui a recostar, tal vez solo era mi imaginación…

Pero… ¿Qué era eso? Cuando tocó mi mano una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi brazo y causo que mi piel se estremeciera… ¿Esto es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista? ¿Así se siente uno cuando se enamora? Son muchas preguntas que rondan en este momento en mi cabeza, pero intentaré dormir.

La mañana siguiente me levante como si nada, Utau seguía durmiendo, así que baje al patio como si nada, en la cocina todo lo que pasó anoche me golpeo la cabeza con recuerdos e imágenes fugaces, lo que causo que un calor recorriera hasta mis mejillas y la sangre se acumulara para crear un bien merecido sonrojo.

Idiota –susurre mentalmente para mí al pensar que me había sonrojado por recordar eso…

Fui al patio trasero y me sorprendí un poco por lo que vi… Tadase estaba regando las flores con Yaya, se veían muy bien juntos, y admitirlo no me hace daño, reí mentalmente, puesto que si Kukai hubiera sido el que los encontrara, lo molestaría el resto de sus días. Por un rato me quede observándoles, Yaya estaba sonrojada, un poco, pero reía alegremente, como mi madre cuando pasaba tiempo de conyugue con mi padre… se veían tan alegres… como cuando habíamos ido al parque todos en familia. Los padres de mi amigo Tadase y el, Kukai y su padre… y mi familia entera. Solté un suspiro, hace tiempo que no te veía tan feliz amigo pensé, aunque sonríe con naturalidad, se que está más feliz que en otras ocasiones: Rodeado de flores y con la chica que robó su corazón…

Tadase Hotori, un chico bueno que vive solo debido a que sus padres murieron en un accidente el cual también me robo a mi madre… buen chico, bien educado, con modales, y atractivo a pesar de todo, uno de mis mejores amigos, con un gusto exquisito para con las flores. Recordé la carta que había leído antes de "llegar" aquí. Sentí melancolía pero al volver a mirar a mi amigo, tan alegre… sonreí… aun cuando lo extrañe, si llega a pasar algo malo…

¡No! No sería algo malo… porque él estaría feliz… sonreí de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco triste… las primeras dudas que anoche aparecieron me invadieron de nuevo… ¿Enserio, algún día volveremos a casa? No lo sé… pero ojala lo logremos… y si no vienes con nosotros… por lo menos vive una vida feliz Tadase

Me respondí automáticamente yo sola, tal vez… solo tal vez… todo salga bien, y aunque no nos veamos de nuevo… seamos felices…

* * *

___Gracias por sus comentarios y perdon por tardarme tanto pero he tenido prueba tras prueba y ensayo tras ensayo en la Uni [es que estoy en la UNAM (Una escuela prestigiosa XD) y no me dejan trabajos de Prepa normales ¬¬] pero bueno, al fin les he cumplido con el capítulo XD Luego les cumplire con mi otro fic, el cual espero lean XD Gracias Akira-chan por haber sido de las primeras en leerla XD. Emma-chan, Rositta* ojala les guste, bueno eso es todo por ahora. En verdad les agradesco sus comentarios, gracias a: katina-12, HideMe101, **Akira-Chan**, aitniram y a Aki no kisu por sus comentarios, y, si, es algo confuso, pero espero les guste._

.

Besos Las Q~M~

.

_*Sky*_

_._

_Neko ~ chan ***_


	4. Sonrisas y recuerdos

**"Aún después"**

.

Capítulo IV

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente._

**Disclaimer:** _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Bisco Hatori._

**Disclaimer:** _Personajes aparecidos y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de CLAMP._

_Algunos que yo misma he creado._

.

* * *

.

Sonrisas y recuerdos

.

Aunque la curiosidad me mataba por lo que esa peli rosa estaba pensando en este momento me mataba, no me atreví a salir después de unos minutos oí que alguien más se unió a la conversación… con ella misma, pero hasta cierto momento, me asomé por la puerta.

-No me mientas Amu –le dijo ese chico castaño-, y si, sé que me estas mintiendo y lo que pensaste porque te conozco muy bien… por algo somos casi como hermanos… -me recordó de nuevo Kukai.

-Es verdad… ¿Crees que volveremos?-su pregunta me do un poco de pánico ¿Se irá? ¿A dónde?... ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

-No lo sé… pero debes admitir que es divertido aquí.

-Sí lo es… -sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras.

-No estés triste… tal vez regresemos justo en el momento en el que nos fuimos y nuestros padres ni cuenta se darán.

-Pero… ¿Y si regresamos mucho después?… ¿Y si volvemos después de que nuestros padres hayan muerto?... y si… -que clase de preguntas eran esas… cuando me di cuenta el la había abrazado fuertemente, en mi pecho se sintió un calor, no entendía el porqué, pero estaba seguro de lo que sentía… "celos".

Abrí mi puerta y salí, azotando esta y haciéndolos dar un brinco, pero aun así no se soltaron… que sensación tan frustrante.

-Lo siento si los asuste –dije lo más calmado que pude, pero creo que ella se había dado cuenta.

-No te preocupes Tsukiyomi… no pasa nada –me dijo el chico que aun estaba abrazando a Amu-, nosotros ya íbamos a acostarnos…

-Está bien… yo solo iba por agua… -interrumpí, no quería verme tan obvio, no quería que ella supiera que estaba celoso, aunque es lógico que se dará cuenta… mis hombros y mi mandíbula se tensaron… ellos se conocen desde bastante tiempo… ¿Habrá algo ahí? Debe ser solo mi estúpida imaginación.

-No importa… -me dijo para luego continuar mirando a Amu-. Hermanita, como ya te dije… no te preocupes… veras que todo se solucionara… pero por ahora… vamos a dormir… -bostezo y justo desde la puerta se giró para despedirse, agitando su brazo-. Buenas noches Amu… buenas noches Tsukiyomi.

Para no tener que confrontar algunas palabras –lógicas-, respecto a mi reacción, decidí bajar a tomar un poco de agua y mientras pensaría… pero ella me siguió… mis hombros seguían tensos, no sé porque pero las palabras "Hermanita, como ya te dije…" me relajaron, pero no mucho.

Llegando a la cocina fui a sacar el vaso aún sin dirigirle la palabra o mirarla… bueno, solo de reojo, lo llené y di unos pequeños tragos, observando que ella también hacia lo que yo… me imitó, por así decirlo, decidí pensar y me fui al jardín… no había tenido oportunidad de visitarlo desde que llegue… mi madre, Yuzuki, siempre nos contaba que cuidaba con todo su cariño este jardín… me senté en el borde para poder mirar el jardín y las estrellas.

-¿Te sucede algo?-me preguntó… no se había dado cuenta de mis celos.

-No.

-Si no quieres decirme está bien… pero si quieres contarme después… te escuchare –me dijo, mi cara se destensó y ella también se sentó, a mi lado.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? –Le pregunte, para asegurarme de que no comprendía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- no, no lo comprendió.

La mire a los ojos, no había prestado bastante atención, pero sus orbes tienen un hermoso color ámbar/dorado… muy hermosos. Me percate de que había comenzado a respirar entrecortadamente… ella es especial, las demás chicas las miraba así y caían rendidas, pero con ella me siento vulnerable, cosa que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Mis sentidos me hacían acercarme más y más a ella, y al parecer Amu hacia lo mismo, me acerque con un poco más de prisa, ¿Porqué las ganas de sentir su respiración en mi cara? No lo sabía, tal vez era simple atracción, pero no era así, ella es diferente… ella es especial para mi… aún sin dejar de mirarla directamente, acerqué mi mano a la suya… un shock eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo, ella es la única chica que me ha hecho sentir así, y será la única, siempre. Miró a otro lado nerviosa, su cara se había sonrojado… se veía hermosa.

-¿Estas muy nerviosa no?-pregunté divertido, ella es tan dulce pero al mismo tiempo hermosa.

Mi respiración también se había dificultado, pero logre tranquilizarla, respirando normalmente. Me tranquilice y después de unos minutos de haber tenido su mano bajo la mía, y de haber mirado el jardín, ella me volvió a hablar.

-I… kuto… ¿Podrías…? –tartamudeo, estaba nerviosa, giré mi rostro para verla, sonriendo con picardía, pero una picardía que solo ella me hacía sentir: alegría y ternura, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo, o más bien, que se colocara de un color aún más carmín.

-¿Qué necesitas Amu? –me volví a acercar a ella… ¿La besaría? No, por ahora, había escuchado que alguien bajaba las escaleras, pero yo estaba concentrado tratando de encontrar de nuevo, esos ojos que me hacían poner toda mi concentración. Retiré mi mano de la suya, pero traté de divisar su rostro, hermosa y delicadamente sonrojado, carraspee una risita, Utau había llegado.

-Así que aquí estabas… Amu me preocupe, y tu Ikuto… deja de hacerle maldades a mi amiga –De nuevo de gruñona y sobre protectora… al parecer solo con una conversación logró ganarse su cariño.

-Lo sé Utau, te oí –le dije, me levanté de donde estaba y me puse a un lado de mi hermana para darle unos leves golpecitos en su hombro, siempre la hace enojar.

-¡Idiota! –me dijo, le sonreí y miré por última vez en la noche a Amu, quien aún seguía con la mano en donde estaba la mía y cabizbaja-. Mi hermano es irritante, pero es bueno-, le dijo y me subí a mi habitación a tratar de dormir.

Me había quedado dormido en el momento en el que oí que entraron a su cuarto, aún pensando en lo deslumbrante que lucía Amu para mi, a pesar de ser una niña, a pesar de poder tener a casi cualquier chica o mujer a mi lado… ella era la única que valía la pena.

Me desperté con los ojos irritados, bajé de nuevo a la cocina, pero antes, logre mirar al otro amigo de Amu, con la otra chica, una de las hijas adoptadas de Yuzuki; en la cocina me prepare un café negro cargado y cuando le di el primer sorbo, oí a alguien que bajaba, era Amu. Se sonrojo de un momento a otro y luego miró a su amigo con la castaña y se quedo pensando un momento… daría lo que fuera por poder saber lo que cruza por su mente…

Dio un paso hacia atrás y yo me acerqué por su espalda, para tomarla por la espalda, dio un pequeño salto de la impresión, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando coloqué mi mandíbula en su cuello y respire en su oído.

-¿Q… qué haces Ikuto?-tartamudeo de nuevo, esta nerviosa, pero sus mejillas están aún más sonrojadas que ayer.

-¿Estas nerviosa de nuevo? –sus ojos se abrieron, se sorprendió de que lo supiera, je je, es graciosa y hermosa.

-¡Q…qué cosas preguntas! ¡Claro que no! –mintió.

-Eres una mentirosa –susurre a su oído y coloqué de nuevo mi boca en esta, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

-¡No! –soltó un grito ahogado y se giro aún dentro de mis brazos… la volví a mirar a los ojos, se quedo congelada… me acerque a ella, decidido… ignorando a todos… en menos de un día… no… de alguna manera, esta sensación la conozco… y a ella…

Estaba a escasos milímetros… ella había cerrado sus ojos y su rostro lejos de estar ardiendo, era tibio, acogedor… con un delicioso aroma a cacao que se hace más perceptible mientras me acerco a su boca…

-¿Hey Amu vamos a ir al parque o no?-al oír esa voz, la cual venia bajando las escaleras ella se separo de golpe de mi y fue al pie de los escalones, donde se encontró con el castaño…

-Si claro Kukai, quiero ver como esta, me mata la curiosidad por ver cómo era-sonrió alegre, había cambiado en un segundo, ¿A qué se referirá con "ver cómo era"?

-Bien Amu, después de desayunar iremos-le respondió alegre de nuevo.

Diablos, de nuevo, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer alguien? Mas bien, porque siempre aparece el. El desayuno no lo tomé con los demás, ese chico rubio durante toda la comida estuvo hablando con la castaña, los gemelos y su hermano de cabello verde, platicaban normalmente con Amu, Utau y ese castaño, mientras yo me terminaba mi café en el patio trasero. Al terminarlo, salí a caminar, Utau me siguió, pero me alcanzó hasta el enorme parque del centro.

-¿Porqué estas molesto? –preguntó inquieta mi hermana.

-Por nada en especial –respondí frio.

-Eres un idiota. Sé que estas celoso.

-¿Si lo sabes para que lo preguntas?

-Pensé que tal vez me lo dirías.

-Pues ya ves que no.

-Vamos, estas interesado en Amu porque te recuerda a esa pequeña peli rosa que conociste a cuando cumpliste ocho años ¿O me equivoco?

Utau tenía razón. Cuando teníamos esa edad solíamos viajar y estar cerca de mamá, y curiosamente, en mi octavo cumpleaños vinimos a Japón. Exactamente a la zona de Hokkaido. Esa vez estaba nevando, no por algo era primero de Diciembre… el señor Kyouya se había enterado de nosotros, pues había seguido a mamá… nos había insultado, pero no le preste más atención. Salí corriendo de la cabaña donde me encontraba directo hacia el bosque.

Me quedé sin energías después de por lo menos correr dos horas… casi llegaba a la villa. No sentía frio, no sentía temor… solo desesperación y odio hacia como había tratado Kyouya a Yuzuki. Me acerque a la entrada de la villa, pero no había nadie, seguí caminando hasta llegar al otro extremo y volver a internarme al bosque, pero para mi sorpresa, otra criaturita, algo en verdad adorable me venía siguiendo. Una pequeña niña, de hermosos ojos ámbar y cabello rosado, con una vestimenta extraña, pero abrigadora por lo que se veía, junto con un oso de felpa negro con ojos grises. Seguí, tratando de ignorarla, pero después de unos minutos ella me grito, con una hermosa y tierna voz ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me ignoras? Voltee mi cara y ella me sonrió, se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, luego me dijo ¿Estás perdido verdad? ¡Aquí cerca es donde descansa mi mamá ahora, así que conozco este lugar! ¡Vamos! Regresamos al pueblo y caminamos hacia el oeste llegando a un cementerio. La chica me conto lo que le había pasado, su madre murió en un accidente junto con los de su mejor amigo, y aunque se sentía sola, estaba alegre. Esta en un lugar mejor, está feliz si yo lo estoy, así que siempre procuro sonreír… si algo te preocupa sonríe y veras que alegraras a muchas personas fueron sus palabras. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, una bellísima sonrisa, me entrego su oso para que "me protegiera" y luego se fue, dijo que la esperaban en casa.

Me di cuenta que había llegado a una parte sin poblar del parque, una a la que pocas personas se acercarían, calculo yo es medio día, me senté en una banca.

-Solo piénsalo, no te aferres a eso –me dijo Utau y se regreso.

-Como quiere que no lo haga –pensé en voz alta, eché mi cabeza para atrás.

Ha pasado bastante, estoy frustrado, ella parece evitarme y aunque sé que entre ella y ese tal Kukai no hay nada, me incomoda. Con mi frustración presente, tallé mi rostro hacia abajo y me enderecé.

-¡Tiene más árboles, es tan lindo Kukai! –oí… era la voz de Amu quien venía al parecer, acompañada de Kukai-. ¡Te quedaras atrás!

-No vayas tan rápido Amu, acabo de comer unas bolas de pulpo y no puedo ir tan rápido.

Divisé a Amu corriendo entre los árboles, y no veía al castaño cerca, mi mente ideo una retorcida imagen en ese momento. Alejarla de los demás, tenerla solo para mí. Me acerque lo más rápido que pude a Amu, aún sin ver señal de el chico, ella no se había percatado de mi y cuando estuvo cerca de unos largos arbustos la atraje hasta ellos y terminamos, ella sobre mí, algo no planeado, pero que sin duda salió bien.

-¡Ikuto! ¿Qué haces? –me preguntó impresionada y con un leve sonrojo una vez que supo quién era.

-Entonces te molesta que te haya jalado o la situación en la que estamos-le pregunte con cierta picardía, a lo cual respondió aumentando su sonrojo.

-¡Q-qué cosas preguntas! ¡Idiota! –trato de levantarse, quedando solo de rodillas frente a mí, me recargue con mis codos para levantarme y tomar asiento, y con un veloz movimiento coloqué su cabeza bajo mi barbilla, abrazándola con fuerza entre mis brazos-. I-ikuto…

-Vamos no dejemos que nos encuentren –susurre y con una de mis manos quite los flequillos de su rostro, dándome la perspectiva perfecta de su rostro-. Déjame estar aquí junto a ti… no sé que me has hecho pero me tienes loco.

Levante su rostro para que la viera directamente a sus ojos, con esos hermosos ojos dorados que han logrado robarme el corazón. Cerró sus ojos me acerqué a ella mientras iba poco a poco cerrando mis ojos. ¿Cómo ha logrado robarme el corazón? ¿Cómo me ha cambiado de tal manera que solo por ella puedo olvidar todo si me lo pide?

Mi boca estaba a punto de rosar la suya y oí esas voces.

-¡Ikuto, hermano! ¡Donde diablos te metiste!

-¡Amu! ¡Ven vamos a caminar con Utau!

Eran Kukai y mi hermana ¡Diablos! ¡Han vuelto a interrumpirme! Ella se alejó de mí y se puso de pie, y sin mirarme a la cara se fue de ahí, prestándoles más atención a ellos. ¡Maldita mi suerte que no me deja estar con ella un momento más largo a solas!

Me levante y me subí a los arboles, obteniendo la capacidad de ver como Amu llegaba con esos dos "oportunos" y mientras desarrollaban la conversación, noté que Amu volteaba velozmente hacia donde nos encontrábamos… a ella también le interesaba, aunque lo demostraba muy poco. En otro momento vi como ese Kukai la había abrazado de nuevo y Amu le había correspondido el abrazo.

Los celos me estaban matando, así que me alejé de ahí, me alejé de todos, llegando a internarme más al bosque.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –oí otra voz conocida, era la chica que ayer había estado en la casa… Freya, la negativa-. ¿No me oíste?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Claro que si, este terreno pertenece a mi familia, por lo cual está prohibido su paso.

-En ese caso me largo de aquí.

-Entonces ¿Cualquier cosa que te molesta lo ignoras? –me pregunto, tal vez era una pregunta con dos significados.

¿Pero ella que sabría? Su cara se mostraba neutral, de tal forma que creo que hasta me intimido un poco… era demasiado, fría y calculadora, se giró y camino.

-Solo te aconsejo que enfrentes las cosas o te quedaras con la duda siempre.

Sin duda lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo? ¡Argh detesto cuando las cosas me confunden así! Volví por el mismo camino por en que llegué ahí, me acerqué a la zona poblada y me encontré con mi hermana, Amu y el castaño jugando en la fuente. Estaban todos contentos, y con un tropezón, Amu y Kukai terminaron dentro de la fuente, el sobre ella, ambos sin dejar de reír.

Mi mandíbula se tensó y apreté mis puños lo más que pude, era oficial, me había estresado bastante. Volví a la casa, tratando de olvidar la imagen que estaba pasando… ese castaño había cargado a Amu como una princesa y habían salido de la fuente, para bajarla después junto a Utau y abrazarse los tres. Salí del parque y me dirigí a la casa, subiendo a mi cuarto para tomar mi violín, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, volví a salir de la casa.

-¿Vas a tocar? –Me preguntó la chica bajita, la hermana de la que me había encontrado en el bosque-. Soy Rima Mashiro, no importa que no te acuerdes de mi nombre, pero es una molestia repetirlo a cada momento.

-Si iré a tocar y si, también es molesto repetir una y otra vez-esperen ¿Porqué le conteste? Es extraña.

Rio un poco y se despidió para entrar a la casa, la bebe estaba llorando, volví al parque, por otro camino para no encontrarme con Amu y los demás. Siempre para relajarme toco mi violín, la melodía que compuso mi padre era triste, hermosa y reconfortante… mi madre amaba esa canción. Llegué a la parte en la que me había separado de Utau y no muy lejos encontré un puente con un pequeño riachuelo y a unos pasos un pequeño kiosco –es como de una película romántica-, pensé y coloqué en el asiento del kiosco el estuche de mi violín, para luego sacarlo y comenzar a tocar.

Varias personas pasaron por ahí, deteniéndose un momento para oírme y dejar dinero en mi estuche, me sentía como un callejero, pero la libertad que también llegue a experimentar en esos momentos me gusto. Perdí el sentido del tiempo y cuando me fijé estaba anocheciendo, pero no me importo. Seguí tocando hasta que la oí, esa voz que me volvía loco, Amu… mi Amu.

-¿Ikuto eres tú? –se oía cerca, pero no la lograba ver, pero que tonto, claro que no la vería, era de noche ya.

Siguió llamándome y los demás se acercaron también, pero ninguno llego a esta parte, hasta que llegó ese chico castaño.

-Así que aquí estabas, todos están buscándote, no llegaste a comer y Utau se preocupo –me dijo tomándose la cabeza y alborotando su cabello, me dirigí a mi estuche ignorándolo, solo verlo me hacia recordar lo que había pasado y las veces que me había interrumpido-. Vamos Tsukiyomi, si no preocuparas más a Amu.

Cuando dijo su nombre gire para verlo, estaba sonriendo muy alegre, ¿Qué sabe que me gusta? ¿Sera que me pone celoso al propósito?

-¿Tú como sabes que me interesa?- ¿Por qué fue lo único que pude preguntarle?

-Se nota en la manera en como la viste –me dijo y se acercó a mí, sentándose cerca de mi estuche-. La quieres, y se nota, y te quiero pedir un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-Cuídala mucho.

Me lo dijo directamente, la ponía en mis manos ¿Así sin más? Sonrió y se rasco la nariz para luego levantarse.

-Oh bueno, me voy, le diré a Amu que estas aquí.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué qué?

-¿Por qué me pides que la cuide?

-Simple, ella a sufrido mucho desde que perdió a su madre y a su padre le prometí cuidarla hasta encontrar a un buen hombre que la quisiera de verdad.

-A eso no me refiero. ¿Porqué yo' ¿Porqué me lo dices? Pensé que…

Me interrumpió con una risa.

-No, Amu es mi pequeña hermanita, la quiero solo como una, y siempre la cuidare, pero ahora a ti te doy también esa responsabilidad por que la quieres- me sonroje un poco y el amplio su sonrisa-. Eso es todo por mi parte… por cierto, también… esto… Utau se rompió el tobillo, así que no pudo venir a buscarte, pero estaba haciendo berrinche para que la vayas a ver.

-Utau… -cuando él dijo su nombre un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Así que la chica que en verdad le gusta es mi hermana, que idea tan retorcida, a mi me vuelve loco… no, yo estoy enamorado de Amu, quien es como su hermana y el de mi hermana. Se alejó de ahí, despidiéndose con su mano y me esperé ahí. Cuando termine de cerrar mi estuche oí pasos acercándome.

-Así que aquí estabas –divise a Amu, quien traía un paquete con lo que parecía ser comida, se acerco y puso el paquete enfrente de ella, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo, de nuevo-. Toma, ya que no habías comido, te traje esto.

-Gracias –le dije y tomé el paquete, me senté en donde hace un rato estaba Kukai y abrí el paquete, encontrando una buena comida, se antojaba a simple vista y mi estomago estaba de acuerdo, pues sonó.

-Ha ha –rio Amu y se sentó a un lado de mi-. Si tienes hambre.

Me dijo y me sonroje, más que nada por vergüenza, luego la mire, ella también estaba sonrojada, pero sonriente, hermosa. Un rato, estuvo en silencio, no toqué la comida, nada más jugué con los palillos, hasta que rompí el hielo pronunciando su nombre.

-Amu…

-¡E-es verdad, tengo que decirle a los chicos q-que estas aquí! –me interrumpió tartamudeando, ocultando sus ojos de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Kukai les aviso ya que en un momento voy para la casa.

-E-entonces creo q-que deberíamos de ir a la casa con los demás.

-Quédate –le pedí.

-¿Qué? –me pregunto aumentando su sonrojo y mirándome a los ojos por accidente. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente.

-Quédate –volví a decir y se quedo paralizada en medio del puente, camino a la orilla de este para mirar el riachuelo, yo me levante dejando la comida en mi lugar y fui hacia ella, para ponerme junto a ella, pero mirándola-. Quédate un momento más conmigo.

Le pedí y se giro para verme, estaba sonrojada.

-Ikuto… -me acerque a ella, tomando su mejilla en mi mano, ella se recargo en ella y con mi otra mano la tomé de la cintura para acercarla más a mí.

Cerró sus ojos y con mi mano fui apegándonos más, la misma fuera que había sentido desde que la conocí, la misma atracción que apareció la primera vez que la vi, estaba presente. Era la única chica que hacía que mi respiración se entrecortara de tal manera que mi propio corazón parara y luego latiera muy rápido. Acerqué su rostro al mío, fui cerrando poco a poco mis ojos –Nada puede interrumpir este momento-. Pensé y finalmente me decidí a eliminar el poco espacio que quedaba entre nuestras bocas, primero rosando sus dulces labios con olor a cacao, labios que he querido probar desde anoche y no he podido, hasta ahora. Mi estomago literalmente se fue a volar, no sé cómo se sentía, pero yo parecía estar en el paraíso, experimentando una sensación totalmente nueva, un éxtasis que me hacia desearlo hasta que todo se acabara, y que aún me dejaría con ganas de más. Aún con los ojos cerrados quite mi mano de su mejilla bajándola a su cadera para pegarla más a mí. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, solo con nuestros labios pegados, los cuales para mi fueron una eternidad, hasta que ella se relajo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Intensifiqué poco a poco el beso, y ella me siguió, haciéndome experimentar cosas que jamás creí pudieran existir.

* * *

_**e.é Si lamento actualizar hasta ahorita, pero habia tenido bastante flojera. Gracias por seguir mi fic a todas: por sus comentarios. Gracias por tener paciencia, lo iba a publicar desde cuando pero la flojera me ganó e.e XD Ahora si, dejen sus comentarios, y de nuevo e.e perdon por subirla hasta ahorita, espero les guste este capitulo, me tarde mucho en pensar en como desarrollarlo, puesto que, aunque Ikuto se parece un poco al que nosotras adoramos, tiene que ser más contemporaneo y romantico, por lo cual me costo un... trabajo, ubicarme en su lugar Espero sus comentarios respecto a el resultado de mi fic. Y espero les guste la ultima descripción ¬w¬ jajaja, ¡Dedicado a todas mis seguidoras! XD**  
__._

Besos Las Q~M~

.

*Sky Tsukiyomi*

_._

_Neko ~ chan**_

_._

_Utau the angel and demon of the *music*_

_._

_¿U need help? ¡I´m the perfect person for this thing!... ¡I´m Yowane Haku!_

_._


End file.
